Tides that Bind
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: So Zari's feed up with a sham of a relationship with a certain swordsman. She needs some time away from the Mugiwara crew to clear her head and ends up travelling with an old flame. How will the tides treat her and her new lover?  Onegai R&R
1. Run for Sanity's Sake

Tides that Bind Chapter 1 Run for Sanity's sake

Zari had had enough of Zoro's ignorance when it came to her and their "relationship". When she got a chance she pulled Luffy aside to talk to him. She knew Luffy wasn't much for understanding simple things let alone complicated things, usually. "Luffy, I'm leaving for a little while the next time we make port."

"What! Why?" Luffy shouted and Zari covered his mouth.

"Shh. It's not because I don't want to be on your crew - believe me I do! I just can't take Zoro's indifference towards me anymore. But be certain I will not serve under any captain but you. "Zari said with a grin and tugged his straw-hat down over his eyes. To Zari, Luffy was like a crazy little brother. Luffy pushed his hat back and had a grin of understanding. "Thanks, Luffy - I'm glad I joined your crew." She said offering her hand. Luffy immediately clapped hands with her.

She stopped to look across the open sea. The wind blew through her long chocolate brown, tied back hair, and the sunlight was a little strong for her brown eyes at the moment. Her lime green and aqua tank were so comfortable with her short black shorts. Zari would love to wear sandals but for the sake of being prepared, she didn't dare leave her boots. Sandals weren't exactly good for a swords-woman, whether be it on land or on sea.

Next, Zari checked to see if Sanji was by himself. Nami and Robin were talking. Usopp and Chopper were fishing. Zoro was sleeping so that just left Franky. Zari found him in the tank room. After she figured out where everyone else was, Zari headed towards the kitchen.

She knocked softly on the door and then knocked a little louder the second time. "Enter," Sanji called out to her. Zari slowly opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Aniki, I already told Luffy and I thought you would want to know," Zari said as Sanji flipped what was in the skillet in his hand.

"What is that, imouto?" Sanji asked tossing a look over his shoulder. Zari sat down so not to be in the way.

"I'm leaving," Zari said lowly and Sanji whipped around to face her. The food in his skillet nearly flung out, but he managed to maneuver the pan so as to not lose any of it.

"Why? We hadn't seen each other in years, and I thought it'd be fun to be part of the same crew as you." Sanji said sadly.

"You know as well as I that I was the last on your list of reasons for joining this crew. I just made it easier for you to adjust. Zari said softly with a weary smile.

"You know me too well," Sanji said turning back to the food. "Why are you going?"

"Zoro - I'm tired of the indifference. It's obvious the relationship is dead - I have been waiting for him to end it to save him face, but I don't have forever!" She said seriously and then calmed down a little as she walked over to him. "I just need to get away and clear my head, you know? This way there's no drama." Zari said calmly as she looked at Sanji. Ever since Zoro's indifference towards her began, she took to spending more time around Sanji or on deck with the others; even then she was pretty much by herself working on her tomes. Sanji looked at her with understanding. "Arigato, aniki." She sighed softly with another weary smile. Then she went to go pack her bag.

Zari lucked out because they spotted the next island the next day. Franky decided to stay behind with the ship. Zari was the last to leave the ship with her bag slung over her shoulder. Sanji hung towards the back with her. When she veered down an alley, Sanji wished her farewell. She released a sigh as she walked further and further from her nakama. As she did so whatever seemed to be weighing on her started to feel a little lighter. Zari made her way into another main street and bumped into someone as soon as she left the alley.

"I'm so sorry," she said and bowed down.

"No problem," the guy said coolly as he turned around. Zari froze in shock due to the reconization of his voice. "Zari - it's been a while." He said with a grin.

"Ace! Yeah it has. Alabasta seems like a lifetime ago. I was hoping we'd run into you again" Zari said grinning happily at him.

"'We'? Don't you mean you?" Ace continued to grin because he was glad to see his old friend. Zari's smile fell as she lowered her gaze and blood rushed to her cheeks. He turned and signaled for her to follow him.


	2. A Little Company

Chapter 2: A Little Company

You'll notice that Zari and Ace seem to be good friends. I'll give you a brief bit of Zari's history to explain: Zari was raised on a naval ship since childhood. Thus One night, years later, a fierce storm around and Zari was thrown overboard. She managed to survive the night and was saved the following day. Zari found herself aboard Whitebeard's pirate ship; however, whitebeard wanted her cast back into the sea, fearing she might be a spy for the navy. There was one person that convinced him and too sole responsibility over her, Ace. Whitebeard agreed she could stay but only until they next make port.

Chapter 2

"So how's the crew?" Ace asked casually.

"Good, but I'm leaving for a little while - to clear my head." Zari said walking up beside Ace. Ace noticed that she became solemn.

"Things not going so well with the swordsman?" Ace asked softly.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Luffy and Sanji - I got tired of Zoro's indifference towards me." Zari said seriously. Ace remained silent as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes of silence, Ace cleared his throat to get Zari's attention. "Why don't you come with me, Zari?" He asked with a soft grin.

"You want me to come with you?" Zari asked softly in slight shock. Ace nodded with a grin still on his lips. Zari's face grew red, and she nodded slowly. I just have to get a few things first." She said softly as she tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. Ace followed her around as she got what she needed.

After she was done, Ace led her to his little ship. He stepped on first one foot on dock and the other on the ship, stabilizing the small vessel by holding onto the mast. He offered her his hand so she could get on okay. She took his hand and carefully stepped on. Sit at the bow - it's the only place where you won't get burnt. Hold on tight, we'll take off like a bullet, but it will smooth out." He said calmly. Zari did as she was told, sat down Indian -style and placed her bag tightly in her legs.

"Ready," He asked taking his casually position.

"Hai," Zari replied and took firm hold of the sides of the bow. Ace lit the engine with his mera mera powers from his feet. They rocketed forward and Zari was forced to grip the bow tighter, so she wouldn't go flying back into Ace and his fire.

"I'm really glad that you decided to join me. I've been feeling rather lonely from time to time." Ace said loudly over the flames and waves. Zari turned her head towards him, afraid to turn any more than that.

"I'm glad you asked me." She laughed just as loud. Often I found myself worrying about you."

"Worry? About me? Why?" He asked back curiously.

"I just hadn't seen you in a while, I missed you and I wanted to know you were okay." She called to him. Well, you on the sea and your narcolepsy - it's a little concerning." Zari said and blushed at bit. After that there was a period of silence between them.

"I'm kind of glad you got away from that swordsman - I don't think he treated you right. Ace said sounding serious. "When last we met, I wanted to tell you something, but my itoutou introduced you two as a couple - even though I didn't see much evidence to that. Still I held my tongue." Ace said calmly.

"You can tell me now," Zari replied curiously.

"Zari, I wanted you beside me for a long time now. After we met five years ago, I thought about you often and wished you were with me. Last time, I couldn't tell you this confession." Ace said looking down at her. She gave him a quick glance back and then looked in front of them.

"Ace! Watch out!" Zari shouted, grabbed the bow in reflex, and braced for impact. However, Ace quickly maneuvered around the raising sea monster. That would have been a horrible wreck! If this confession is that distracting maybe it should wait until we reach land." She said, and Ace nodded in response.

Late that night, Ace found an island town for them to bunk down at. He led her to a booth, and they both ordered a pint. "Now what confession do you have for me?" Zari asked softly. Ace pulled the curtain, which was provided for privacy. Zari had her arms folded on the table as she sat up to it. "You're nervous! Oh man Ace! What have you done?" Zari said fearing the worse. She placed her hands on his. "Whatever it is - I'll help you through it!" 


	3. Truth of the Matter

Chapter 3 Truth of the Matter

"It's not something like that. It's nothing to do with my pirate life or stuff like that." Ace said sternly and then took her jaw in his hand. He looked into her brown eyes with confidence and care.

"Ace," Zari whispered softly as she looked into his eyes. Then Ace pressed his lips to hers and kissed her powerfully. Zari instantly melted into his kiss and then kissed him back passionately.

"I want you by my side," he whispered on her lips. Zari took hold of his hands and squeezed tightly.

"I'd love to - the last time we met in Alabasta - I was trying to sort out my feelings, but I wanted so badly to climb up and sit beside you on that boulder." Zari confessed as she stared into his eyes. "You must know this one promise - I promised Luffy I would serve under no captain but him." Zari said calmly.

"That's good," Ace said leaning back. " i'm glad you're loyal to you captain." The pints came and they drank. Ace drank three, but Zari only drank one. "Why don't you have more?" He asked lowering his third pint.

"Because I'm already drunk. Maybe not in the worst sense, but everything is a little slow and slightly blurry." Zari said slumping a little on the table. She shuffled through her bag while remaining slumped on the table and pulled out enough to cover their four pints.

"Come on," Ace said as she slapped the money on the table. Zari slid out of the booth as he pushed back the curtain. She stood up and nearly fell back down, but Ace caught her around the waist.

"See - I told you," she laughed as she leaned on him.

"Yeah and you seem so innocent when you're drunk." Ace laughed as he supported her. "How'd you drink on my brother's ship?"

"I usually drink the fruity drinks Sanji makes for us girls. They're so yummy," she replied as they came up to the owner and secured a room for the night. Ace led the way to the room as Zari giggled the whole way there.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked and Zari just shook her head in response. They entered the room and he locked the door behind him. "Here you take the bed," Ace said as he sat her on it. "I'll take the floor."

"Why? we can share the bed," she said pulling his hand. Ace looked down at her, she used her hold on him to pull herself up to him. "God, I love you." she whispered on his lips as she pushed his hat back. Zari pressed her body to his and slipped her tongue into his mouth as they kissed. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation, but he had loved her for such a long time and wanted her to be his. Plus, she was making it impossible for him to not.

Ace withdrew her shirt and pressed his body tight to hers. Zari released a moan, and he held her tighter to him. She took hold of his shorts and began to unbutton them. She kissed down his neck to his chest, and he put his hat on her. Ace pushed her down onto the bed and got above her. He kissed the crevice of her neck and took firm hold of her right breast. Zari released a sharp gasp in response. Ace kicked off his boots and slipped off his shorts. He slipped her boots off as she kept his mouth preoccupied. Zari began to undo her sash, swords, and shorts. Ace withdrew both of her lower garments as she removed his boxers.

Zari pressed her hips to his. "uh, Zari," Ace growled gruffly. He pressed his lips to hers as he slipped inside of her. She gripped his arms tightly, and he whispered gently into her ear. He kissed her powerfully yet passionately. Ace explored her body with his hands and lips. He gently held her shoulders down as he pumped into her. Her cries of pain quickly turned into moans as she began to feel the pleasure of him inside her. Zari wrapped her legs around his as they moved in sync with each other, each moment, each sound, and each breath. Ace slipped his right arm behind her waist to brace her. Zari gripped his hair in her hands as he kissed her body. He took one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, resting their hands on the bed. She caught her lips with his and kissed him wildly. He then began to drive into her faster and harder. Zari pulled herself up to him as her pants grew heavier and quicker. She started releasing small screams as they started to reach their climax.

"Ace!" She screamed, arching her body to his. Ace released a heavy grunt as he released his seed into her and collapsed onto her. "Ace," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. Worry consumed Ace immediately, and he kissed her gently. Zari sat up and Ace followed.

"Zari, I'm sorry." He said not certain of what to do. "Zari, I love you so much."

"No, Ace, you've done nothing wrong. It's just I've never been so happy." Zari said running her finger down his cheek and her eyes streamed. He took her hand and kissed the back of it and then kissed her passionately. "I love you so much," she cried happily.

"Zari," he replied with a gentle smile. Then he kissed her slowly, gently, and lovingly as he caressed her cheek. "It's okay, Zari, I love you too." He whispered in her ear. In response to that, Zari smiled and then buried her face in his chest. Ace just let her have her cry because he could tell there was so much more emotion tied to this than what she'd said. Something that she'd kept locked away.

Zari calmed down shortly afterwards. "Gomen, I didn't mean to break down on you." She said pushing away from him. Ace merely smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. He couldn't tell if she was red from her crying or if she was blushing. He leaned down a little and Zari moved up, and they meet in the middle for a gently kiss full of love and desire.

"Zari, you are my lover now. You are my woman." Ace said gently as he brushed her cheek. "I've been in love with you for years." He said with a grin.

"Heh, sorry it took so long for me to notice." Zari said grinning back.

"I'll be your love forever now." He whispered in her ear and then began kissing her face gently until he found his way to her mouth.

They had burned off the alcohol and were just trying to catch their breath a little. They kissed passionately as Zari lay atop him. Ace could feel her wet heat right by his member and made him desire her again. Suddenly zari pushed up from his chest with devious smile on her swollen lips. Next, she slid herself down on him, releasing a loud moan. Ace growled as he fisted the sheets, his eyes accusing her of torture. Her spread hands ran down his ripped chest causing Ace to swallow in anticipation. She adjusted herself on his hips and they both moaned from the pleasure of it. Zari felt Ace growing firmer inside her.

Suddenly Ace reached up and began rolling her nipples. She moaned and arched making her breasts more prominent. Gently he held her nipples and pulled her down closer. He took her right breast into his mouth teasing the hue and the tender flesh around it. A small gasp escaped her lips which quickly converted into a moan as he continued enjoying her breasts. When he released her, Zari thought he'd given her a break from the torturous pleasure, but he merely wanted to share the wonderful attention with her other breast. He was a little rough on her fair skin, but she loved it and would wear his wounds with pride.

Finally she couldn't take him in her without action. As Ace kissed her breast, Zari gave him a wave, raising up to his tip and crashing back down. Her drive caused him to give her breast a hard nip and she yelped in surprise. There was blood, but Zari didn't care. She gave another rise and fall causing him to groan and claw her back.

Suddenly his hands moved from her back up into her hair before he kissed her with desperate need. Ace found his heaven, and he never would relinquish it. After another wave and hitting her "x", Zari moaned deeply into his mouth. Ace couldn't take her torture any longer, he'd have her buried treasure now! He rolled her over onto her back and began his digging.

The first time round was really good but they were hardly there to enjoy each other. Now, every sensation hit with full force, causing tolls of elation, desire, and love. All they wanted was each other and eternity.

Zari wrapped her legs around him forcing in deep and closer to her gold. Ace kissed down her body as he encircled her with his arms. Zari grinned down at him as he dug deeper and deeper. Her hands slipped into his hair. He looked up at her with that grin of his and thrusted his massive shovel into her again. She moaned loudly as her head rolled back with the burst of pleasure she received. Zari knew that he'd broken through to her chest, and by the way he held her tight, Ace was about to shower her treasure with new light. Ace released a muffled shout into her breasts when he shot her full. Zari arched up into him as her hands tightened in his hair. "Oh kami! Ace!" She panted. They came back down to the bed together. Ace caught his breath, resting on her chest, and still embracing her. Zari felt so full of emotions, wonderful emotions, and all she could do is sigh happily. She laid there playing with his hair and staring at the ceiling.

"Berry for your thoughts." Ace said lowly as her pushed up from her, so he could look at her proper.

Zari gave a little hum and then cupped his cheek. "I was thinking how much I love you, and how happy I am that you love me in return." She said gently as she looked into his eyes.

"That I do," he said and then pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for a moment, and then Ace moved beside her. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and pulled her against his chest. Then they fell asleep in peaceful bliss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok so, Ace came to like Zari in the time that he got to know her when they were younger because going from island to island takes time. When they met up in Alabasta she was technically 'with' Zoro, but it had totally died by that point; even though Zari was obviously overjoyed to see Ace again and he was happy to see her too. Zari's done a lot of suffer-in-silence in her life.

I don't truly reflect on her abilities or her dream too much. She uses two sword style and wicked fast speed. She's always wanted to write an epic adventure, so she's logging her/ luffy's adventure. However, she's always wanted a proper loving family. 


	4. It Can Happen

Chapter 4 It can Happen

They woke early the next morning and Ace had her again. "Ace," Zari panted as she took hold of his shoulders. "Ace I'd love to do the horizontal tango with you again but your captain did send you out on a mission. Teach must pay for his crime against your crew, captain and your friend!" Zari said seriously yet softly.

"You're right," Ace said seriously and then kissed her forehead. They both got dressed. Zari picked up Ace's hat, placed his hat on his head, and then kissed him. Ace smiled and adjusted his hat as Zari placed her swords under her sash. Then they were off in search of Teach.

A few months passed and Zari became moody, oddly hungry, and sick sporadically throughout the day and night. Ace was concerned and did a lot of holding her hair and back rubs. He had an idea what was occurring.

"Ace, you must know what's going on." Zari said taking his hand in hers. She put his hand on her bulged stomach, and they felt the baby move.

"So you're now a punching bag - explains a lot." Ace said looking up at her.

"Meaning?" Zari responded starting to feel a little anger rise. However she fought back the urge to snap at him.

"That if I was being beaten up from the inside I would be sick too." Ace said and that made Zari smile.

"I'm glad you're a little more refined than your brother," Zari said with a sigh. "This little one is half of you and half of me put together. I m curious how a child of someone with a devil's fruit will turn out." Zari said happily.

"We'll see," Ace said softly and then kissed her gently. "Well that explains your swinging moods."

They walked towards the village on the Banaro Island where they heard Teach was heading towards a few days back. "Zari - if he's here I want you to escape with the villagers." Ace said with complete seriousness. Zari became a little sad and concerned, but she agreed to do as he asked. Ace slipped his arm around her shoulders and embraced her. "Don't worry I'll be okay. I'll find you when this is over." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her passionately.

Shortly after that, Zari saw Teach and his crew go into a building and she pointed it out to Ace. He scowled seriously at the building. "Zari, go now - get away from here. I'll wait until they come out to fight them." Ace said as he looked into her eyes. Zari looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"You be sure to come back to me." Zari said gently taking hold of his hand. Ace knew that she was scared for him. He squeezed her hand and then kissed her passionately. "I love you, Ace."

"I'll come back, okay. Just get somewhere safe as fast as you can." He said handing her his bag and then kissed her forehead. She watched him jumped onto the closest roof. Zari released a heavy sigh, and it took all that was in her to walk away.

Ace placed himself on the roof of the building across from where Teach was in. He didn't have to wait long until Teach and his crew exited the building. Ace confronted Blackbeard on his crimes against one of his nakama and Whitebeard. Blackbeard tries to get Ace to join his nakama, and Ace told him not a chance.  
> <p>


	5. A climax

Chapter 5 A climax

"I just have to kill the Straw-hat Luffy and then turn him into the marines." Blackbeard said with a grin.

"Luffy, he's my little brother, and I won't let you lay in a finger on him!" Ace growled viciously, and then he was shot at. The projectiles went through Ace and left him untouched. "Your nakama are rude." Ace said as the big guy lifted a building and tried to throw it at Ace. Ace used his powers to create a tower of fire to protect him.

Teach called off his men, but it was too late. Ace launched a huge blast of fire striking them all. Blackbeard recovers as his crew escapes. "Sachi the fourth division captain as you thought I killed him. Sachi had the devil fruit I was looking for! Whitebeard's rule - you find it and it's yours."

"so you killed Sachi and stole it." Ace said coldly, glaring Teach down.

"Ace your power is fire right?" Blackbeard laughed as he began to summon his power. "I am Darkness!"

"Darkness?" Ace said holding his guard.

"Aye and I can't be killed by the likes of you - of all the "devil fruit" ever to exist - this one's the most evil of all!" Blackbeard claimed. Then he used his black hole technique to consume all the surrounding buildings. Next his darkness rose up into a portal, and then it emitted broken remnants of the buildings; which crashed down to the ground around them. Ace took his turn quickly by releasing his hitarubi attack and then ignited his hidaruma attack when it surrounded Blackbeard. Teach fell and started rolling around like a madman until his darkness consumed the flames.

Zari was far away, watching this long awaited battle. The villagers ran up to where she waited and watched. Blackbeard held his palm, aimed at Ace, who seemed to be pulled by some invisible force. Zari watched him resist and lose his hat to the force. When Ace was pulled into Blackbeard's grasp, Blackbeard punched him in the stomach and launch him back into he remains of the buildings. In response to seeing that, Zari's hands shot to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. Teach talked as Ace stood.

Once again Blackbeard used that force to pull Ace in for another attack. Ace used the force to attack with his shinka shiranui. However, Teach karate chopped him in the neck. Then he reacted to Ace's attack and threw Ace back into a building. Ace grabbed his hold of his neck and then launched his juujika. Then he doubled over trying to breathe.

"Ace! Your strength is near legendary! Join my nakama!" Blackbeard offered once more the chance.

"Yielding my powers to you forfeits the point of being born human and I don't live with regret! You got that idiot!" Ace growled as he struggled to stand.

"The world would have been yours for the taking! But now you die in darkness!" Teach laughed wickedly. Ace summoned his daienkai as it developed into entei, an enormous fireball resembling the sun. Zari gripped the edge of the rocks she sat on, tears streaming down her face. Heavy sobs shook Zari's body as she watched this epic also pulled out all the stops for a final clash.

"Light! Dark! There's only one winner!" Teach shouted with a wicked smile.

"I will make Whitebeard king!" Ace said coolly. Then they charged at each other.

"ACE!" Zari cried out with all the air in her lungs. The two powers clashed as her cry rang though the air.


	6. Lost without you

Chapter 6 Lost without you

When everything cleared no one could see Ace or Blackbeard. Zari made her way back to the village with the villagers. She searched high and low amongst the rubble, asking villagers to keep a look out for the fire user. Zari looked and waited for any sign of Ace for three days and nights, but all she could find was his hat. She screamed herself hoarse and was tired from the physical exertion and keeping up with their baggage. Her eyes were irritated from crying.

"I can't wait here forever. There's no shelter or anything proper for a pregnant woman." Zari said adjusting her swords on her back. Ace's hat gave her a little shade, and her bag was worn over her swords. Ace's bag slung over her shoulder. She stopped and sat down on a large piece of wood and rolled up her 3/4 quarter sleeves. "I guess the only thing I can do is find my captain. No matter how much it pains me to leave - I have to think of my little one. Ace will find me there. I have to find Luffy and warn him just in case." Zari said as she cautiously stood up. "I'll keep these safe for you, my love." She said softly as she looked over the rubble and battle-scarred land. Zari then managed to barter passage on a ship to a few islands out. The island was a pirate port for sure.

Zari was staying completely weary of the other pirates though she felt certain that even pirates wouldn't attack a pregnant woman. However, this thought could merely be wishful thinking. She didn't think that any of the pirates were safe enough attempt to ask to barter passage. As she looked around she thought she saw a familiar silhouette. Zari followed the person casually until she was at least half sure. However by then, she was awfully tired.

"You, sir, please wait," Zari panted and leaned against the wall of a building. The guy she called out to was thin with curly, nappy hair and wore a thick band around his forehead. He stopped and looked back at her a little confused.

"Who me?" He asked and took a few steps towards her. Zari nodded still catching her breath. "Look lady, I don't know you, and it's not mine."

"I know that! I'm no wench!" Zari said taking in one more deep breath. "You - you're Usopp's father aren't you?" She asked standing up straight.

"Yes, you know my son?" Yasopp asked with excitement.

"Yes, I'm Zari, we are part of the same nakama. however, I've taken hiatus for a little while now." Zari said with a weary smile. "You're part of Red-haired Shanks' crew correct?" Yasopp nodded with a grin.

"I'll take to you to meet him but you have to tell me about my son on the way." Yasopp said with the same grin as his son. Zari told Yasopp about his son's marksmanship and his awesome talent for making a variety of things. He led her to a more secluded part of the island. Zari saw a galleon ahead on the coast. In the shade of the trees, there was a large group of men making merry. Yasopp led her through all the men, and they all looked their way as they passed. They stopped at the center of the crowd.

"A pregnant woman, Yasopp? That's not what I sent you into town for." Shanks said with a laugh.

"She knows my son," Yasopp said proudly and happily. Shanks' interest immediately increased. "This is Captain Shanks. Lucky Roo and Ben Beckman." Yasopp introduced the top crewmates.

"I'm honored to meet you. I ve heard a lot from my captain." Zari said with another weary smile.

"Your Captain?" Lucky said then chopped down on some meat. Zari took her left sleeve and revealed the mugiwara symbol tattoo she had on her arm.

"Luffy! How's he doing?" Shanks asked happily and the others laughed.

"Luffy's great, at least last I saw him. He's completely out there, but he's doing awesome." She said lowly.

"Take a seat," Ben told her and Shanks nodded.

"Thank you," Zari said and began taking off her gear. She sat down and sat her hat on her bags, When Shanks saw the hat, and he became ridged. Zari saw his expression and knew what was on his mind. "He did it - he fought Teach." She said trying not to cry.

"What happened?" Shanks asked with lethal seriousness. His fists were clenched so tight and his eyes like enraged sea kings.

"We found Teach and his crew on Banaro Island and they fought. He told me to get away before he even confronted Teach. Teach has eaten a devil fruit, something about darkness. It looked like there was some type of force - like magnetism or gravity. I looked for him for days, but I could only find his hat. I wanted to stay longer, but for the child's sake, I had to leave. All the buildings were destroyed by the battle. No food, shelter, or clean drinking water is not good and lord knows I don't want anything to happen to my child." Zari cried lowly as she held her stomach. They were all solemn. "I didn't find him, so I can only hope he's alright. I feel certain he is, but there's a nagging doubt coming and going like the tide." She said rubbing her tears away.

"It's Ace's child, isn't it?" Shanks asked solemnly and she nodded.

"And I regret nothing," she said smiling wearily.

"And you shouldn't," Beckman said with a grin. "He's a good man."

"Here! Here!" Lucky cheered happily. "Have you eaten?" Zari shook her head.

"Hey Rockstar, go get fresh water and a hot meal for the lady!" Shanks shouted and threw him a bag of coins.

"I couldn't possibly! " Zari said immediately.

"I've known Ace since he was a kid when our base was fuchia village, even though I dealt with Luffy more. I tried to convince Whitebeard to stop Ace's pursuit of Blackbeard, but he said he never ordered Ace to go after him - Ace chose the path himself. Nothing will stop him, I'm afraid, just merely stall him. Still you are important to him and nakama of Luffy; if anything happened to you or that little one, everyone would be so sad." Shanks said seriously yet sincerely.

"I'm sorry to be such trouble. Thank you for your kindness." Zari said with a bow of the head. Then she looked out to sea, beyond their ship. "Ace is M.I.A, and Blackbeard is after Luffy. I have to warn him."

Disclaimer:  
>I ran the battle at Banaro Island, well it's crucial in my plot. Plus it's the whole reason I started this fanfic forever ago. It's not one the exact same timeline because I only recently did the math for figure all of One piece before the break is in a span of one year. Of course that won't work out for my fic so time is hardly consequence. I had Zari meet the Red-haired pirates because in my written out version, Zari and Luffy meet unlikely soon. I felt I had to put a little more space between the bigger points.<p>

Hope you all like it and keep R&R please. LexLuthorlovesme 


	7. For Everything Dear

Shanks insisted that Zari stay with them during the duration of their stay. He even offered for her to come with them, but she insisted she find her captain. "I thank you for your hospitality and your kindness, but I know Ace will look for me there, common sense really." Zari said with a weak smile.

"Yes, I understand," Shanks said with a big grin. "Now, you tell Luffy that I'm eager to see him again when he's a great pirate - or Pirate King as he swears." Shanks said with a hearty laugh. "Now you take care of yourself." He said lowly and she nodded. The rest of the crew wished her farewell and a few were sad to see her go.

"You take care of yourself and that little one. Also tell my son he's doing great and I can't wait to see him again." Yasopp said with a grin. Then they all got on their galleon and set off, many waving bye until they could no longer see her.

Ben came up to Shanks. "Ace got himself a good woman." He said with a grin and Shanks nodded.

"He deserves happiness - he's a good man. I hope they find each other soon; her worrying over him may not be good for the kid." Shanks said finally turning his back to the island and out to open water.

A few days passed, Zari was sitting at the eatery, picking at her food, until she heard familiar voices. "I don't see why I'm here. I have to get supplies for the ship," Came one of the voices.

"Because I want to eat," came another voice, dull but accertive at the moment.

"And i want to drink," Came the third voice that Zari didn't want to deal with currently. Nothing was said for another moment and then Zari heard footsteps rapidly approaching her. Had it been anyone else she would have drawn her sword but she knew there was no need.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy said loudly and slapping, unknowingly, Zari on the back. Zari released a loud cough in response.

"Oi! Treat a lady gentle!" Zari coughed and took a few breaths. Luffy had a curious expression, and Zoro and Sanji were shocked. "How can you confuse a woman's figure for someone Ace's size?" Zari coughed again as luffy looked dumbfounded. "I wish Ace was here though," She said lifting Ace's hat a little and looking at them. "It's good to see you again sencho. i'm glad we found each other so soon."

"Why do you have Ace's hat?" Luffy asked solemnly.

"Ace found Blackbeard - they fought. Now there is no sign of either of them. I searched and I waited for three days and nights, but all i could find was his hat."She said as she pulled the hat down to shadow her eyes. A tear managed to escape her restaint and ran down her cheek. Sanji put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you help him then?!" Luffy snapped, causing her to flinch.

"I wanted to, more than anything, but," Zari said, then stepped down, and turned around. Sanji and Zoro looked at her in shock.

"Who knocked you up?" Luffy asked bluntly. Then Sanji kicked him on the head with the heel of his foot.

"Don't say it like that! It's rude!" Sanji shouted angrily. All eyes were on them now and the barkeep was about to head over. Zari gave a smile and a wave to let him know everything was okay.

"It's okay, oniisan. Luffy, this child will be your niece or nephew." Zari informed him with a gentle smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"WHAT?! Ace knocked you up?!" Luffy shouted and everyone looked at them again.

"Shut up!" Sanji and Zari growled in unison, one kicking him and the other hit him upside the head. Zoro stood behind Sanji and luffy, scowling.

"Ace loves me, and I love him, luffy." Zari asserted seriously. "But there is another reason why I've been looking for you." She said darkly. "However, it'll have to wait until the crew is all together." She whispered lowly. Then they all sat down at a table. "Oniisan, can you give this to the barkeep? It's my tab." Zari said handing over some money.

"Yeah, of course," Sanji said and took the beli. Sanji did as she asked. The barkeep nodded and then cleaned off the bar.

"What happened to you guys? You're all wrapped up. Who'd you fight?"Zari asked trying to get them on another topic.

"Lots of people. Now don't change the subject." Sanji said seriously, and Zari frowned in response. "How far along are you?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Five months and this one's a fighter - forever squirming!" Zari said with a laugh. "Oh there he goes," she said, taking Sanji's hand and bringing it to her stomach.

"I wanna feel!" Luffy shouted, reaching over and placing his hand on the other side from Sanji's. "Wow! You've become a punching bag!" He laughed happily. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"But wait, you left a little over five months ago." Zoro said leaning on the table.

"While that part is none of your business. It doesn't take but fifteen minutes to get pregnant, and there's 96 quarter hours in one day." She said glaring at him.

"A few years ago I received a letter from my brother. It said he saved a girl at sea, and he said that this girl captivated him." Luffy said thoughtfully looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, it was the last night I spent with the navy. A fierce storm threw me overboard. I had been wanting to leave but not in such a way." Zari chuckled leaning on her elbow. "I found a crate that went over and held on. The next thing I knew I was waking in Ace's arms." She said dreamily. "Whitebeard didn't want to keep me inboard because do could have been a spy. However, Ace vouched for me and claimed responsibility for me. Whitebeard agreed that I could stay until they next made port. It was fun being a pirate. I knew that was going to be my life. It would be the tale to tell!" Zari said happily remembering all the fun times she had with Ace. "I made sure to keep my head down and my nose clean. I didn't want him to get trouble because of me. He's hasn't changed, but Teach sure showed his colors!" She said becoming serious again. 


	8. Chapter 8

The guys finished their meal and paid. Zoro and Luffy went off in one direction while Sanji and Zari went off in the other. Sanji took her backpack away, and when she tried to protest, he merely waggled his index finger in her face. Sanji and Zari stopped off in a clothing store as they headed towards market. She bought a few dresses, for no other clothes would suit her body now. "Here let me," Sanji said and went for the clothes.

"Oniisan!" Zari snapped playfully and snatching the clothes away. "I'd like to do some things myself!" She chirped with a bright smile. "Thanks you're a good friend, looking after me and all."

"I want my close friend to be happy, and I'm happy for you." Sanji said smiling casually back. "You told me years ago that you wanted two things out of life: to tell a great tale and to have a family."

"I never expected to become a pirate but I have no regrets. I do my best to live without them." Zari replied, smiling wearily now.

"Well you've been telling our tales and adventures and now you're pregnant. Seems to me you're almost there." Sanji said encouragingly as they walked side by side. "I'm really happy for," he trailed when he noticed she had stopped. He looked back at her to find her standing there with her face buried in the bag of clothes. "What's wrong?" He asked as he ran back to her.

"Ace! What about Ace?! God, I need to know he's okay!" She cried as Sanji put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry but I have no words of comfort for you, Imouto." He whispered and then took the clothes from her. "Come on," he continued and ushered her toward the market.

"How's Nami and Robin?" Zari sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"Miss Nami! Still wonderfully gorgeous and intelligent!" Sanji sang and his eyes glazed over with love. "Robin-chan - serene and cunning as ever!" Zari chuckled to his response. Sanji bought some supplies and then escorted her to the Thousand Sunny.

When they came to the harbor, Zari was looking forward to seeing the Merry Go. "Where's the Merry?" She asked with concern thick in her voice.

"A lot has happened since you left. We stopped by Water 7 and they checked out Merry." Sanji said sadly as be started down the dock toward Sunny. "They said the keel was beyond saving. However, Merry wasn't the only problem that happened at Water 7." Zari raised a brow at that. "There was some infighting between Luffy and Usopp because of Merry's condition and that we had to get a new ship. Then there was a situation with Robin nearly ending with her in Impel Down."

"What! I leave for a while and everything falls apart!" Zari cried in shock. "So how did it turn out?"

"We got Robin back, and Usopp apologized and returned." Sanji said as he looked up at Sunny. "It was one of the most intense times I've ever experienced." He said flicking his cigarette to the dock and rubbing it out. "Everything's back to normal now, and we have two new crew mates."

"Oh really," Zari said softly with intrigue. "I can't wait to meet them. To end up on our crew - they have to be interesting, passionate, and strong." She gave a weary smile. Sanji placed his hand getting on the middle of her back and ushered her up the stairs.

When she got on deck and saw all the greenery, Zari's jaw dropped in awe of it. She walked over to the tree and felt the leaves on the tree. "It's real. That's amazing!"

"Franky will be happy to hear the praise of his ship." Sanji laughed as he watched her carefully get down on her shins in the grassy deck. He then squatted next to her. "Wait until you see everything else he put into this ship."

"I told you I heard voices Usopp," Chopper shouted as he came out with Usopp behind him. Sanji and Zari looked up at them happily.

"Zari!" Chopper cried running down as fast as he could. "I've missed you!"

"Careful Chopper!" Sanji warned him suddenly, knowing he'd want to jump and hug her. Chopper skidded to a halt beside Zari as Usopp stopped behind him.

Usopp gave her a good study as she sat there smiling at them. Something was different. Her swords were cross mounted on her back. She was wearing a blue dress, large orange hat that seemed familiar, and a green striped backpack while Sanji carried her own. Then he put more attention to her actual physic.

"Zari, you gained weight! I never would have expected you to put on the pounds!" He laughed lowly. Zari's expression went dark. Upon seeing this, Usopp immediately got nervous and started backing away. He didn't expect to get sucker punched upside the head.

"You never talk about a woman's weight, idiot!" Sanji growled as Usopp grabbed his head.

"She's not fat - she's pregnant!" Chopper cheered as he has his hoof on her tummy. "Can I listen?" Zari smiled as she put her hand on his hat.

"Sure you can listen Doctor Chopper," she said with a smile.

"Calling me 'Doctor' won't make me happy, you asshole!" Chopper giggled as he wiggled. Zari chuckled warmly. She missed her crew, but now all she wanted was to know her lover was safe.

"Just be careful with your antlers." Zari warned him calmly. Chopper had calmed down, and he pressed his ear gently to her stomach. Usopp and Sanji came back while Chopper listened. When he pulled away and smiled. "Do you think you'll be able to handle a pregnant woman, Chopper?"

"I've done it once before with Doctorine, but I'm also sure Nami may know what I don't; together you'll have a safe delivery. You should sleep. You look tired." Chopper said leading her to a bed. "Make sure to get plenty of sleep and no stressing." Chopper led Zari to the women's dorm. "We'll make a nursery for you. Now got to bed and remember - no stressing!" He said seriously shoving her in gently and then closed the door behind her.

"That'll be hard for her, Chopper." Sanji muttered lowly. "The father has disappeared, and she wants to know he's okay. He was in a in big battle and disappeared." He said softly.

"Sanji, are you sure he's not gone - like in a more permanent way?" Chopper asked lowly and the door flew back open.

"Don't say that! Never say that!" She yelled at him, causing Chopper to cry out in fear. "I'd rather spend my life in denial than admit Ace was beaten so simply. Ace is strong and a fighter. H-he wouldn't go without - without saying goodbye to me." Zari cried then turned and slammed the door.

"Way to go Chopper!" Sanji groaned in irritation. Had it been any of the other guys, he would have hit him upside the head, but Chopper was a kid. "She's probably crying her sweet little eyes out."

"I'm sorry!" Chopper cried, tears streaming as he blubbered. He pounded on the door. "Zari! I'm sorry! Don't get upset! You could hurt the baby!"

"Chopper. Stop. Let her be. She just needs to let it out and sleep." Usopp said as he squatted down beside his little buddy.

"Guys, help me shift the food in the pantry." Sanji said and as he walked away. "Can you build me a large cabinet that locks, Usopp?"

"Yeah. I believe I can do that." Usopp said looking thoughtful. Then the three of them headed to the pantry.


End file.
